The hunt A sequal to FireStarter
by Thedarkestpen
Summary: What I think would happen after the events of the book thirty years later.


The Hunt

Prolog

The bar was filling with the smell of cheap beer and smoke that could kill a weaker man. You could hear a murmur of men who either just got off work or was getting away from home to enjoy some freedom. As the men were getting settled with their drinks, they hear the door swing open and turn to see who enter. What they saw, they will never forget for as long they will live, which for some was not long. A woman walks in, about early thirties with jet black hair that would match the night sky; eyes envy green, pale white skin, and ruby red lips. She was wearing a red biker outfit with letters that spell in a blood red: FIRESTARTER. Her pants wear cargo pants with the pockets filled with something the men couldn't tell. Her boots were cover in dried mud and look as if she wore them for five years.

The men watch as she sat at the bar and order vodka from the bartender. The man behind the counter grabs the bottle and started to pour her a drink, when a large, huge man slams his fist on counter.

"Listen hear, girl. I come to this bar because I don't want to put up with you bitches. So why don't you take you pretty ass out of here and put it back in the kitchen where it belongs." The man growled in her ear. The women turn to him and saw all the men glaring at her to get out. She smiled and turns to keep drinking her vodka. This was when thing turn hectic. The man grabs her shoulder and was about hit her when he notices his had started to feel hot. Not a pleasant hot but a burn hot.

He screams in pain and let go of her shoulder. He look see smoke raising his hand and before he can react it is set ablaze. He screams louder and ran to the bathroom in hopes of putting out the blaze. The woman hope this would back them off but that hope was smash when she hear smash of glass on the counter.

"Let's cut this bitch up!" A man screams out loud and a group of men move in on her. She stood up and was raising her hand when a new voice enters the mix.

"I wouldn't do that, boys." The voice said for the entrance and before someone could see who said it, a knife soar threw the air and hit the hand of the man with the broken bottle. The man drops the remains of the bottle and rip the knife out of his hand the group turn to see new guy. Unlike the woman, he had spike blond hair, a brown and blue eye, tanner skin and lips with snake bites. His clothing was kind of like the woman but instead of a biker jacket, it was a trench coat cover in throwing dagger and other sharp items. He had a white tee shirt and jeans under it. His shoes were just a pair of sneakers but on his belt of a long sword. He walks up to join the woman in the middle of the crowed.

"That was a warning shot. If you men don't either leave or sit back own, a lot of blood will be spilled and I just got this shirt." The man said, picking another dagger from his coat.

"The only blood that will spill today is you're, you fucking fag…" the injury man started to scream but was stop when anther dagger hit his throat. He made a few weird noises then dropped to the floor. The dagger thrower lowers his hand and pick up another dagger from his coat. The men look angrier and some of them grabbing chairs as weapons.

The dagger thrower sighs and turns to the woman.

"Hey Charlie, how many do you think we can take out before they start running in fear?"

She turns to him and smiled. "I don't know, twenty, maybe eighteen. I bet I get more then you, Kyle."

"You're on." He said with a smile and threw a dagger a man who was about to swing a chair. He pulls out a sword and started to take out men. Charlie threw a fire ball at a group on the other end and pulled from her pocket a small dagger. The bar was soon filled with the sound of bar men dying. Kyle was slicing threw them like butter while Charlie keep them off by lighting them on fire.

This continued until one of the men pull out a gun.

"Die you fucking freaks!" he screams but didn't get a chance to firer because Kyle had jump across the room and slice his head off. He turns to Charlie and screams, "Let's just light this place and get out of hear." Charlie responds by aiming her arms at the liquor and blasted it with flames. There was a split second when everyman watch as the explosion happens in slow motion. Then the flames wrap the bar and it explodes with a loud bang. As the bar burn, only three people got out. Two of them were Charlie and Kyle.

"Look like we need to buy beer from now on." Kyle said as the bar collapsed behind them.

"Don't worry about it. The next bar will be more open hopefully or their will be none left." Charlie said. She look a Kyle and notice a cut on his cheek. "Oh, look like you got cut."

"Yeah, a shard of glass from the explosion, I just get Tori to heal it. Hey, I won the bet."

"What! I blew up the bar, I think that count as the winning point."

As they went on arguing the third person who lived was watching them from a van. It was the bartender and he was dialing on his cell phone quickly. It ring for second before a deep voice pick it up.

"Hello is this Agent Brown? "The voice ask quickly.

"Yes, boss. I think I just found your girl and she got a special friend."

"Keep an eye on them and what every you do, don't let them see you? Got it!" the voice said in a harsh tone. "Look like project Tracker is back online.


End file.
